


Kitchen Terrors

by Daddy_Clarinetist



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Basically Kitchen Nightmares, Chefs, I like to think so - Freeform, Kitchens, Logan is the new Gordon Ramsay, M/M, Maybe humor?, Waiter, Waitress - Freeform, cooks - Freeform, gross kitchens, it is awkward at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Clarinetist/pseuds/Daddy_Clarinetist
Summary: Logan is the new Gordon Ramsay. He meets a waiter while working on Kitchen Terrors, the new Kitchen Nightmares. He immediately feels, shudders, emotions.Virgil is a chef who has unfortunately found himself working as a waiter at a dump of a restaurant for complicated reasons. He is excited when he finds out that his idol is coming to help.The ending is super awkward, I’m sorry.





	Kitchen Terrors

Cooking was Virgil’s biggest passion. There was something about making delicious food that felt great. Virgil had always struggled with stress and anxiety, but cooking calmed him down most of the time. Even working in a kitchen while dealing with other people was fun for him when he could prepare food.

  
That’s why he felt like crying when he found himself working as a waiter for one of the worst bosses in the world. Both the manager and the owner were terrible, but this job paid more than his old one. They didn’t trust him around food for some reason, despite the fact that he was a better cook than any of those in the kitchen. The only reason he didn’t quit was because he needed the money.

  
Virgil had culinary experience. He went to school for many years and trained with some great chefs. He had the potential to become a head chef at a nice restaurant, but he was stopped by his family’s reputation. They were trashy people, and Virgil hated all of them. He tried to show that he was nothing like them, but he could never seem to escape their grasps. That was why he found himself as a waiter in a place where the ones above him hated him. No matter where he applied, none of the other restaurant owners wanted to hire him.

  
The restaurant that Virgil worked at was called Jeff’s. It was never busy, barely pulling in a few customers each day. The owner couldn’t figure out what was going wrong, and neither could any of the cooks, but Virgil and the waitress he worked with knew exactly what was going on. The cooks made the most disgusting food, so it was no wonder that nobody wanted to eat it. To make it worse, the kitchen was in poor condition, maybe even a deadly condition, but the cooks believed it was fine and the owner threatened to fire the waiters if they complained to anyone. Even the decorations in the restaurant were odd and unsightly.

  
The entire situation was horrific.

  
…

  
“Hi. I am here today at Jeff’s, located in New York City. They need my help to get out of debt and become a success. First, I need to see for myself what is going on,” Logan said to the camera pointed at him. “Let’s go.”

  
Logan entered the restaurant that he was standing outside of. The first thing he noticed was the ghastly decor littering the place. There were old knick knacks everywhere. The walls were covered in old propaganda posters, clocks, inspirational quotes painted on canvases like one would see in a family home, guitars, sport equipment, and other random objects. There were shelves lining the top of each wall where boxes, figures, and more old artifacts sat. The window even had a quilt used as a curtain. It looked hideous.

  
“Oh, no,” Logan muttered to himself. The camera still picked up on it since it was constantly aimed on him when it was not showcasing the restaurant.

  
Out of everything he has seen, Logan didn’t think he had ever been to a restaurant with such terrible decor. The place looked like it should be featured on that show for hoarders, not for Kitchen Terrors.

  
Yes, Kitchen Terrors. It was the exact same concept as Kitchen Nightmares, but Logan was in charge of helping the restaurants in this show. Logan was a chef himself and wanted to help restaurants like Chef Gordon Ramsay did. In fact, it was Ramsay himself that encouraged him to do this show. Logan had actually worked and learned under the chef for a while, and Ramsay was very impressed with his skills. That led to Logan becoming more popular in the world of food.

  
Logan was calmer than Ramsay was. He hardly yelled, but it did hurt to see looks of true disappointment on his face since he rarely showed any emotion at all. Sometimes it seemed like people felt better asking for his help because they were scared of Ramsay, but they would soon learn that Logan was intimidating in his own way.

  
“Welcome!” The owner of Jeff’s, Jeff, greeted.

  
“Hello,” Logan said, shaking Jeff’s hand. “And you are?”

  
“I’m Jeff!”

  
“Oh, so you’re the owner?”

  
“That’s right!”

  
“Okay then, let’s have a little chat about what’s going on before I taste the food. First things first, how far into debt are you?”

  
“Well, I’ve lost about…$400,000,” Jeff stated.

  
“Four hundred thousand dollars?” Logan emphasized. “That’s nearly half a million! How did it get this way? What’s the problem?”

  
“I have no idea! I am just as baffled as you.”

  
“Something is going on, other than the decor.”

  
“What’s wrong with the decor?”

  
Logan just stared at Jeff before moving on to his next question. “How would you rate the food from 1 to 10?”

  
“Oh, definitely a 10.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yup! It’s that good!”

  
“I’ll be the judge of that. It was nice talking with you, but I’m hungry. I think it’s time for lunch.”

  
Logan and Jeff shook hands one more time before the owner left for the kitchen. A waitress led Logan over to a table.

  
“And here is your seat,” The waitress said, “I’m Rebecca, by the way.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Rebecca,” Logan politely greeted, “Now tell me, how would you rate the food here? Jeff has given it 10 stars out of 10. Do you agree with him?”

  
“No, not at all. I would probably give it a one or two, honestly.”

  
“Wow...I guess I’ll see in a moment who is telling the truth.”

  
Logan ordered a few items off of the menu. Rebecca went to give the order to the cooks, but Logan stopped her for a second longer.

  
“I almost forgot. What is up with the decor in here?” Logan asked.

  
“It’s hideous, isn’t it?” Rebecca frowned. “It was all put there by Jeff. He spends a lot of the restaurants money on decor that he thinks will draw in more customers.”

  
“Really?” Logan was exasperated. “And what about that blanket by the window? What is up with that?”

  
“It was put there by one of his nieces one day to dry and Jeff decided that he liked it and kept it as the curtain.”

  
“Seriously?”

  
Rebecca nodded before walking away. She went straight towards the kitchen in order to announce that she had Chef Logan’s order. As she did, she passed Jeff talking to Virgil. Jeff didn’t seem to notice that a cameraman was standing near them and was taping the entire conversation.

  
“Virgil!” Jeff barked. “I don’t need one thing to go wrong with you today. If he talks to you, be respectful and respond, you hear that? And don’t mess up when delivering the food. If anything happens, you’ll be fired! And we both know that you don’t have anywhere else to go for a job.”

  
Virgil nodded vigorously. The boss was absolutely terrifying him, but he knew that he would have to do his job well today. The fact that he was going to be on TV and that the man he had always admired (and may have a small crush on) was sitting right in the dining room didn’t help his anxiety.

  
Back with Logan, he was doing what Gordon Ramsay would sometimes do in Kitchen Nightmares. Ramsay had told him to pay extra close attention to his surroundings to see if there are any damage done to anything. It turned out to be some good advice because there were broken chairs, chipped pieces of wood in the booths, wallpaper peeling, knick knacks close to falling off the walls, and even a glass figurine that was cracked. The state of everything made Logan feel uncomfortable and disgusted. To top it all off, there was dust everywhere. It coated every like thing. It was obvious that the place hadn’t been cleaned in a while.

  
As he was scanning the place, he noticed what seemed to be another waiter standing near the kitchen talking to Jeff. Logan froze when he saw this guy. Normally, the chef didn’t feel many emotions, which he was fine with, but right now he could feel his heartbeat pick up a smidge. This man was...beautiful to say the least. He had dyed purple hair, which looked really nice on him. He looked about the same height as Logan and his skin was a lot paler. He couldn’t see his eyes from that far away, but he could imagine them being mesmerizing. There was something about him that drew Logan’s attention, and he hadn’t even been close to him, much less talk to him yet. He hoped that this waiter wasn’t one of those who were oblivious to the restaurant’s problems. That would be a huge turn off.

  
After waiting longer for the first part of his meal to come out, Logan was relieved to find the waiter bringing it to him. This waiter seemed to be shy at first, but he was able to talk more than Logan had expected. He placed the dish in front of the chef and answered all of his questions, albeit stuttering a lot and feeling nervous.

  
“What’s your name?” Logan asked.

  
“Uh, I’m Virgil,” the waiter introduced himself, “I’m a waiter.”

  
“Virgil, why do you think the restaurant is failing?”

  
Virgil was more than happy to share with Logan. “I know why the restaurant is failing. The food is terrible, the boss is controlling and abusive with his words, there are monstrous items lining every inch of the dining room, most of the place is falling apart, the kitchen is a mess all the time, and that’s not even half of it.”

  
“It’s that bad?”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
Logan shook his head, but he was glad at least the waiters at Jeff’s knew how bad it was. Virgil went to grab the next dish while Logan took a bite of what he had.

  
“Oh no,” Logan groaned as he spit it back out onto the plate, “That was gross.”

  
Logan made sure to give feedback to Virgil when he came back about how bad the dish was. Unfortunately, everything else that he had ordered was just as disgusting. The chicken was dry and had a weird taste, the greens looked to be rotten, and the dessert tasted like it was made weeks ago. Virgil apologized profusely every time he was told something was not up to par, to which Logan reassured him that it wasn’t his fault, but the cooks, owner, and manager’s fault.

  
“I’m scared to see what the kitchen looks like,” Logan whispered to himself as he sat disappointed in everything he has ate. He then spoke louder so that Jeff could hear him from across the dining room. “I’d like for the entire staff to come out here so that I can talk to them.”

  
Jeff nodded and went to gather the staff. They came quickly, not wanting to keep Logan waiting. When they were all there, he went through introductions before starting on what he had to say.

  
“That had to be the worst lunch that I have ever had,” Logan said with a blank face. It was different than Gordon Ramsay’s angry face whenever he found things wrong, but they were still scared of what Logan could be thinking. “Everything tasted like it had gone bad. Most of it wasn’t even cooked properly. I’m actually nervous about checking out the kitchen later today.”

  
“We’re sorry, chef,” one of the cooks said.

  
“Sorry? It doesn’t seem like you’re sorry to me. The only ones here who know why this place is doing so badly are Virgil and Rebecca over here.”

  
The team was sad that they had disappointed Logan so much, but only a few of them were willingly to change anything. They didn’t tell Logan that, though.

  
That night, Logan came back to witness how their dinner service worked. He came a few minutes after it started, having wanted to get there early but getting caught up in a lot of traffic. People around town knew that he was there, so they had wanted to come eat at the restaurant in order to see him. One would think that they would stay away since he was there for a reason, but they weren’t concerned about any problems that there might be.

  
Logan hurriedly entered the kitchen so that he could inspect it before too much food, if any, went out to the diners. He knew that the kitchen would be in poor condition due to the bad taste in the food he had and the words from the waiter.

  
The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the amount of dirty dishes piled everywhere. There was also dirt lining the walls, counters, stoves, and everything else in the kitchen.

  
“Does nobody clean?” Logan asked.

  
“We clean it everyday,” Jeff, who was standing by the door of the kitchen, told him.

  
“Don’t lie to me. This looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in years!”

  
“It was cleaned just this morning.”

  
Logan shook his head in disbelief. He made his way to the walk-in fridge to see what was lurking inside.

  
“Oh my God,” Logan gagged. The smell was already bad. He didn’t want to walk further in, but he knew that he had to. Looking around, he noticed that there was not proper storage. He called Jeff and the head chef over in order to go through how bad the conditions were.

  
“You have raw meat stored with the cooked meat!” Logan yelled. It was rare that he got so angry that he started yelling, but this had gone too far. “It’s even in the same container! They’re swimming in blood! The chicken is sickly green, everything is rotting, and most of this was made weeks ago!”

  
Logan felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn’t believe he had been fed food from this kitchen. It was so atrocious and he felt awful for anyone who had ever eaten there. Speaking of people eating there, he was currently making his way to the dining room in order to tell the guests that he was shutting down the kitchen. People stared in consternation as he told them of what was going on. One person sitting in a booth even dropped the spoon of food that he was about to put in his mouth. The diners rapidly stood up and left, glad that they wouldn’t have to eat or pay for the food, but also horrified by the fact that they had even stepped foot into the place.

  
“I have no idea how any of you could stand working in that kitchen,” Logan said once he had the staff gather in the dining room. “I’m surprised this place is even still running! How many of you thought that that was safe? How come nobody bothered to clean anything?”

  
“There really isn’t anything wrong,” Jeff declared.

  
“Yeah,” the head chef agreed, “Nobody got sick or anything.”

  
“Maybe not in the restaurant itself, but I’m sure that many people have gotten food poisoning from here,” Logan told them. He turned towards the waiters. “How do you two feel about this? Did you know about it?”

  
Rebecca and Virgil gave each other a look. They seemed to be deciding what they should say. Rebecca finally spoke up, “Well, we did know about the conditions, sir, but we were told not to tell anyone. We hate everything about this place, but there is no way out for us. I have kids to feed and nobody else will hire Virgil. We need this job, so we had to keep the secret.”

  
“So you were threatened?”

  
The two nodded.

  
Logan sighed. Everything that could have gone wrong in this restaurant had gone wrong. He turned towards Jeff and questioned him on why he was threatening his employees.

  
“I’m not that threatening,” Jeff coughed, scared, “I just told them that they would be fired if they did anything to get us shut down. I mean, they’d be out of the job anyway if we closed, and they need this job, like they said. I was nice enough to hire them, as Rebecca sometimes has to stay home and take care of her children and Virgil gives this place a bad reputation.”

  
“How does he give you a bad reputation?” Logan asked, for he has never heard of anything happening with him.

  
“His family is full of a bunch of criminals and low lifes. He’s lucky that one place would hire him.”

  
Virgil had enough of listening to this conversation and decided to add his own input. “I haven’t even talked to anyone in my family for years. I’ve cut myself off from them and focused on getting my education and learning to cook. The only reason nobody will hire me is because my brothers once tried to say that I was just as bad as them, but it was soon cleared up as a lie!”

  
Logan, once again, was shocked. “You learned to cook?”

  
“Yeah, I’m a chef.”

  
“Then why are you a waiter?”

  
“Because I’m not trusted around the food.”

  
Logan felt like he couldn’t deal with this anymore. He turned to Jeff again, “I don’t think I can do much to help here. So much is going wrong and I don’t feel like you are willing to change. It’s so bad in here already, and now I find out that there is a chef working as a waiter? I’m really close to just leaving.”

  
“No, please,” Jeff begged. “We really need your help. I don’t want to shut the doors.”

  
A headache had formed in Logan’s head. He really didn’t feel like Jeff was the type to change, but he knew that he had to help. He didn’t want to give up, especially since it could be putting people at risk if the way they worked continued.

  
“Fine,” Logan gave in, “But first thing’s first. I need to call in some specialists to help us clean the kitchen. We’re going to throw away everything, steam clean the entire kitchen top to bottom, come up with a new menu, redesign the dining room, and get everything running.”

  
The staff cheered, excited to get back on track.

  
The next day, everybody dressed in protective gear and went in to clean everything. Logan pulled through with what he said and called some cleaners to come in and help steam clean everything. They threw out all that they could, regardless of if it was one of the many spoiled foods or the few good stuff. Soon, the place looked cleaner than it had since Jeff’s first opened. The counters glistened, the walls gleamed, the fridge shined, and the stoves sparkled. It was a huge improvement.

  
Next, they made sure that they were all clean before going out to buy stuff to restock the kitchen. They bought new cooking tools, some new dishes to replace the ones that were thrown away, lots of food, especially meat and veggies, and whatever else they needed. They brought it back to the restaurant and put everything away.

  
By the time they were done, it was dark out. The staff went home in order to rest for the next day, which would be spent getting used to the new menu Logan had prepared and then opening for dinner.

  
During the night, the Kitchen Terrors studio brought people in to tear out everything from the dining room in order to remodel. The walls were given new wallpaper after the entire dining room was removed. It was a simple white, but compared to the old, dirty, gray walls, it was an improvement. The new decorations added to the walls were some blue patterned pieces that made the restaurant have a peaceful, yet fun, feeling. New tables were spread out in a way that made the restaurant seem spacious while still having plenty of seating. The new plates and bowls were a matching blue to the decorations. The cups were clear and the utensils were a normal silver. The blanket curtain was replaced with an actual curtain of the same blue. It was a significant change, but it was amazing.

  
When the staff came in the next morning, they were astounded. The cooks were amazed by the dishes and cleanliness, the waiters loved the new dining room, and Jeff...seemed to be angry?

  
“What happened to all of my stuff?!” Jeff screamed.

  
“Well, we got rid of the random trash that was laying around, but anything that looked to be important or of value to you was placed in a temporary storage that we set up. I’d advise not putting it back into the restaurant, however. It looked like this was a dump and not a restaurant,” Logan explained. Jeff still felt furious, steam was even spilling out of his ears, but he decided to drop it in order to not make Chef Logan mad.

  
As the staff admired the new dining room, Logan pulled one of them aside. He had a special task for them in order to prove a point to the rest of them. The person nodded their head before escaping the sight of the others.

  
About an hour later, Logan had the entire staff gather around a table in the dining room. He placed a plate of food onto the table.

  
“I would like for all of you to taste this and tell me what you think,” Logan said. He could see on their faces that they all thought that he was the one who made the dish.The staff all took a fork and dug into the food. Jeff took the first bite and immediately went back for more. They were groaning in pleasure for how good the food was.

  
“This is amazing,” Rebecca moaned.

  
“Would you say that this is better than anything that’s ever been cooked here before?” Logan asked.

  
“I’d say!” Jeff exclaimed. “You make some quality food!”

  
“What? I never said that I was the one who made this.”

  
The room got quiet as they all stared at him in bewilderment. They watched as Logan picked up a clean fork and took a bite of the dish himself.

  
“Mmmm...This really is good,” Logan complimented.

  
“So one of the chefs made it?” Jeff nodded, “See, I told you that they could make good food.”

“No, it wasn’t any of them.”

  
“Who made it then?” Rebecca asked. “I didn’t think that it was the cooks in the first place. They don’t know how to make a good meal. Who would...oh!”

  
Rebecca seemed to realize what was going on. She started to grin as Logan gave away who made the food.

  
“Virgil made this.”

  
“What?!” Jeff shouted. He ran over to the bathroom as quick as he could. The rest of them heard the water going as Jeff washed his mouth out, even going as far as to use soap. When he came back, he started to yell with everything he had. “I have had enough! I said that I do not trust him with food and that I would never eat anything he makes!! This is insulting! I should have done this a long time ago! Virgil, YOU’RE FIRED!!”

  
The look of horror on Virgil’s face made Logan and Rebecca sympathetic. Virgil needed this job so badly, yet here was his boss firing him for making good food.

  
“You’re going to fire him for being a better chef than your cooks?” Logan questioned. “Are you really that stubborn that you can’t see that he could help your business?”

  
“I do not want him here anymore. He can go starve on the streets for all I care,” Jeff spat out. “And I don’t appreciate what you are doing to my restaurant. You’re changing every little aspect and I hate it! We had a good thing going before and this is just ruining it.”

  
“A good thing going? You are hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt! You call that a good thing? Your business is failing and you’re going to complain to me that I am ruining it?”

  
Jeff glared at Logan. Logan matched his glare with his own bored stare. If they weren’t so angry at each other, they could possibly be mistaken for having a staring contest. Evidently, Logan came out victorious.

  
“I’ll comply with everything you wish to do with this place,” Jeff sighed, “But Virgil has to go. I refuse to work with him and he will not be getting paid after what I owe him since his last paycheck.”

  
Virgil felt crushed. He was terrified of what was going to happen. He had nowhere else to work and needed money to support himself.

  
“He could come work for me,” Logan suggested.

  
“...What?” Virgil asked.

  
“Yeah, you’re really talented, and with some extra training you could probably end up being one of best chefs there is! This dish tasted great and had a lot of finesse. You will probably end up being head chef for a restaurant someday, and I would like for that to be in one of my restaurants.”

  
“But what about my family reputation? Wouldn’t that look bad on your part?”

  
“You said that you cut yourself off from your family, right? And nobody will know unless they do a lot of research or you tell them. You are your own person. You shouldn’t let yourself be held back by whatever your family does. Prove to them that you are better.”

  
Virgil was absolutely beaming by now. Hearing his idol say this to him made him feel jubilant. He nodded his head in agreement with tears in his eyes. He wanted to tackle Logan and hug the life out of him, but he knew that would be inappropriate.

  
Rebecca came over and offered her coworker, and friend, a hug instead. She was super excited that Virgil was finally getting the opportunity he deserved.

  
“Great, as soon as I’m finished up here, I’ll talk to you more about the offer,” Logan told him.

  
Continuing on with leading Jeff’s to glory, Logan introduced the new menu. This menu was a lot simpler than the old one. Gone were the unnecessary items that wouldn’t even work well together. Now there were some popular meat dishes, healthy dishes, vegetarian dishes, soups, salads, desserts, and a few specialties to make them different than other restaurants. The new menu was a lot smaller than the old one, but also having enough to satisfy everyone.

  
In order to teach the cooks how to make the new menu items, Logan asked a chef friend of his to come in and help. This man was looking for a job somewhere and had agreed to work at Jeff’s for at least a few months in order to help them get back on their feet. There was already a lot more talking going on in the kitchen with this new chef, which was good because they needed to communicate while cooking.

  
That night, dinner service went a lot better than it did before. Customers came in with amazed looks on their faces. Those who had been there before the remodel were surprised to see the new dining room. They cheered when they saw that the clutter was gone and that it looked beautiful now.

  
The food was now at a much better standard. It was all fresh, none of it being frozen or canned anymore. The microwave, which they used to use to cook a lot of the old meals, was forgotten. The meat was healthy and not contaminated. Overall, it was a huge improvement, one that they had needed badly.

  
Once Jeff’s closed for the night and all of the diners were gone, the staff gathered in the dining room one final time.

  
“I’m...impressed,” Logan complimented. “I didn’t think you guys were going to make it. However, you all worked hard and managed to have one good dinner service so far. Now make sure it’s that great every time!”

  
“Yes sir!” The staff said in unison.

  
Logan bid his farewell and left the building. Once he was outdoors, he spoke to the camera in order to have a good ending for the episode. Then, the cameras were turned off.

  
Soon, Logan was standing outside by himself, having sent the cameramen away. He waited until Virgil came outside in order to talk to him. Virgil was walking out of the doors only a short moment later. He knew that he had to catch up with Logan before he walked away with his offer.

  
“Salutations,” Logan greeted him.

  
“Um...hi,” Virgil responded. “Do you really want to give me a job?”

  
“Well, yes, I thought that I had made that clear. You’re a great chef, Virgil. I think that you’ll do well in one of my restaurants. In fact, I do need a new head chef at my restaurant closest to where I live in L.A. Of course, you’d have to prove it to me that you’re ready. There are others who want the job as well.”

  
“Yeah, I didn’t expect you to just give me a job without making sure I was qualified.”

  
They grew quiet for a moment, both of them awkwardly staring at each other.

  
“You know,” Logan suddenly spoke up, “You’re kind of interesting. You’re talented at cooking and seem to have a unique personality. The fact that you’re handsome is a bonus as well.”

  
Virgil was a mess at this point. “Wh-What?”

  
“I’m also looking for somebody to assist me where I go to cook and help out. It’d be a huge responsibility, but it’s greater pay. It’d be better if that person happened to be my boyfriend as well, since there would be a lot of time spent working together that I’d get annoyed if they were just a coworker.”

  
“Are you...asking me to be your boyfriend?”

  
“Depends...are you interested?”

  
“I’m not anything special though. And you just met me. You will get sick of me.”

  
“Virgil, I know that we just met, but I already like you. I think that it’ll work out if you are willing.”

  
Virgil looked at him shyly before slowly nodding his head. “I’ve always liked you, even before we met...sorry, that’s kind of stalkerish to say…”

  
“It’s fine,” Logan said.

  
They were both really awkward, but they managed to move so that they were slightly holding hands. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but they would figure it out along the way.

  
As they were standing there, they heard a slight squeal from by the doorway. Turning, they found that Rebecca had come outside.

  
“That’s so cute,” Rebecca cooed, “Virgil actually likes someone!”

  
Virgil groaned as he hid behind Logan.

  
“You know, you’re a great waitress, Rebecca,” Logan thought out loud, “You could come work as one at one of my restaurants. You could get away from here.”

  
“I appreciate the offer,” Rebecca said, “But I think that I’m going to stay here. I am going to try and find a job somewhere else nearby, but I don’t want to move. My kids have a good life with many friends here. The school isn’t that bad either. It would be easier for us just to stay put.”

  
“Yeah, I understand that.”

  
Rebecca told Virgil goodbye and they promised that they would keep in touch.

  
“I think it’s time for us to get going,” Logan stated. “We’ll need to make arrangements for you to move out to L.A. so that you can be near me in order to do your job.”

  
“Just do my job, sir?” Virgil asked.

  
“Maybe some more, we’ll see...and please don’t start calling me sir if we’re to be together."


End file.
